What the other needs
by And Andrews
Summary: On a visit to the Land of Sand, Hinata and Temari give each other what the other needs.LEMON.


What the other needs.

What the Other Needs

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. I only use the Naruto characters for this story and claim no ownership of them. And I am not making any money from this story.

Story-On a visit to the Land of Sand, Hinata and Temari give each other what the other needs.

Story contains. F/F, Toys, Language

Hinata lay on the bed in a private residence at the Kazekage's house in the Land of Sand. She and Naruto had been invited by Gaara to visit on his last visit to Konoha. After getting the go ahead the two had taken the journey to visit and were staying with Gaara and his family. Naruto and Gaara were currently away from the palace taking a look round the land borders with Kankuro and would be out for a couple of hours. Hinata wiped the sweat from her forehead and felt her fingers become soaked. She wasn't used to this heat and had already removed her regular jacket leaving only her black tank top on and even that felt stuffy. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered what her team-mates back home were doing when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"It's Temari! Do you mind if I come in?" a voice called through the keyhole. Hinata moved off the bed and opened the door, allowing Temari to join her. She looked fresh, as if the heat barely bothered her one bit. Hinata did concede that she was probably used to this heat and the fact that Temari carried a giant fan with her too was probably of some help. The two ladies sat on the bed neither one speaking first as if waiting for something.

"So, are you used to the heat yet?" Temari inquired as she stretched out along the bed. She watched Hinata intently as if studying her. Her brother Gaara and Naruto had written to each other and in a few of those letters Naruto talked about Hinata as much as about himself. This had intrigued Temari and the sight of Hinata bathed in sweat wearing only her black tank top without her large jacket made Temari very interested in getting to know the Hyuga girl more personally.

"Not really but I'll try," Hinata respectfully said back. She scuffled on the bed as Temari watched her lying in there. She reached up and again rubbed her forehead feeling the sweat dripping from the intense heat. Hinata began to bring her hand down when Temari reached out and gently entwined hers with Hinata's. The two stared into each other's eyes and time seemed to stand still as Temari moved forward and kissed Hinata who blushed before responding softly in return.

"Come with me," Temari whispered pulling Hinata off the bed and after checking no one was around quickly moved them done to her room. Once inside she moved Hinata onto her bed she locked the door wanting privacy for just the two of them. She crawled onto the bed like a cat and rubbed against Hinata before kissing her again and sliding her tongue inside Hinata's mouth rubbing it over the tongue.

"Why are you...?" Hinata stammered as Temari moved along to her neck gently kissing it. She could feel her heart race and it start to motion between her legs. It wasn't the first time she had been with another women but this was the first time it hadn't been planned ahead. She shivered as Temari lightly bit her earlobe and run her little finger over her cleavage tracing it along the fabric of her tank top.

"Well one reason is I find cute girls like you very sexy," Temari whispered as she lifted Hinata's top and pinched her nipples. The Hyuga girl's large breasts bounced in response, which pleased Temari most greatly. Hers were large enough but Hinata put them in the shade and Temari had to taste them. Her tongue flicked out and licked the nipples on after the other causing Hinata to moan softly.

"Oh Temari-chan...Yes..." Hinata gasped reaching out and running her hands through Temari's hair. She gripped it as tight as she dared to while Temari tormented her nipples. The blonde haired vixen suckled hungrily upon them before stopping to remove her own top and pressed her breasts against Hinata's rubbing both sets against one another.

"Reason two: this heat gets me very horny!" Temari whispered before pressing her lips to Hinata's. Their tongues fought against each other and arms ran up in down each other's bodies as sweat poured down from the increasing temperature. Parting from the kissing Temari removed the rest of her clothing and Hinata did the same after a quick ponder. Temari licked her lips as she peered down at Hinata's glistening pussy and rubbed her own feeling it slowly getting soaked.

"What now, Temari-chan?" Hinata purred like a kitten. She marveled at how tight and toned the blonde's body was. Temari grinned and reached underneath her bed and pulled out a small purple felt bag. She then pushed Hinata back onto the bed and spreads open her legs. Her fingers pinched Hinata's clit causing her to arch back and shake like a leaf caught in a sandstorm. Temari then nipped both her nipples lightly before licking back to Hinata's earlobe.

"Now we have fun; roll onto your stomach my little leaf," Temari whispered and sat back. Hinata rolled over onto her stomach and lifted her ass high into the air. Temari playfully spanked it before opening her bag. Out fell a variety of sex toys both large and small. Picking up the smallest vibrator she had Temari switched it on then rubbed it over Hinata's pussy causing a shudder and more moans of pleasure. After repeating this another three times Temari switched the vibrator off then licked seductively the fresh Hinata juices off. Temari then pulled out some black anal beads and slowly slid them into Hinata's ass one by one.

"Temari-chan…that feels so good!" Hinata moaned as she felt each bead press into her ass. The way they rubbed against her anus stimulated Hinata no end and she wiggled her ass teasingly. Delighted Temari playfully spanked her ass before leaving the beads to hang out while she slid two fingers into Hinata's glistening pussy. Slowly she pumped it and felt the fresh flow on Hinata's juices coat her fingers. Hinata shook with pleasure and softly moaned as pleasure spread through her body.

"My you are very horny Hinata-chan," Temari softly whispered and lightly nibbled on Hinata's earlobe. She stood off the bed and went to a small chest and opened it pulling out one of her favourite toys. Hinata blushed as she looked up to see Temari placing a strap on around her waist. It was about the same size as Naruto's cock was and Hinata shivered at the prospect of feeling it inside her. Temari walked in front of her and lifted Hinata's chin so she could look directly into her eyes.

"Now then Hinata-chan open up!" Temari commanded firmly. Hinata responded obediently opening her lips and slowly sliding her lips round the dildo before engulfing it. Temari 's eyes widened as Hinata adjusted her body then slowly began to bob up and down the cock, licking it wet. Gripping the Hyuga girl's thick long hair Temari purred like a cat in cream delighted to have found a very sexy playmate. She withdrew the strap-on and looked at Hinata whose eyes flicked with desire, as if part of her wanted to come out from a hiding place. Temari didn't want to disappoint.

"Temari-chan please I really want it!" Hinata nearly begged the blonde. She could feel her thighs becoming soaked with juices and the anal beads were pushing Hinata over the edge. Pulling her up by the hair Temari roughly kissed her to which Hinata moaned then responded in kind. Grinning Temari swept herself back onto the bed and behind Hinata rubbing the top of the dildo against her cunt lips.

"Now then you slut don't hold back and get dirty for me." Temari growled as she drove the dildo deep inside Hinata. Temari pulled on Hinata's hair as the Hyuga girl bucked back against her. The harder Temari thrust the stronger Hinata bucked back and the two battled fiercely against each other as the sweat dripped off their bodies and onto the bed. Hinata clenched her cunt tighter as her climax neared her clit throbbing like mad against the dildo.

"Oh yes fuck me Temari-chan, oh I'm going to cum...Yesss...!" Hinata screamed, as her cunt erupted, squirting streams of cum onto herself and Temari. She shook as orgasm after orgasm exploded from her. Temari held on tight as the power from Hinata's climax surprised her yet felt wonderful. The strap-on was soaked from top to bottom, as was most of the bed when Hinata slowly stopped cumming after what seemed an eternity. Temari exited and removed the strap on from her body and suckled it drinking down the juices that coated it. Hinata lay on her stomach getting her breath back a wide smile on her face.

"Mmm very tasty Hinata-chan, God you're so fucking hot!" Temari whispered running her hand over Hinata's back. She then leant forward and kissed down towards Hinata's ass, spreading her open slowly removed the anal beads with a loud pop as each one came up. Hinata bit her lips to stifle a moan before slowly sitting herself up. Temari thought that the other gal would need a rest and was prepared to end things there when Hinata moved towards her and gently pushed Temari onto her back. Her hand parted Temari's legs and ran against her womanhood causing an excited blush to occur on the blonde's face.

"It's my turn, Temari-chan!" Hinata whispered softly fingering away. Hinata was now taking the lead and Temari was a willing participant. Hinata offered her breasts to her, which Temari took to like a newborn. She suckled away as Hinata spread open her cunt lips and pinched her clit causing a tremor of pleasure to shiver through Temari's body. Hinata smiled as she worked Temari like one of her brother Kankuro's puppets teasing and probing but not letting her climax just yet.

"Oh fuck Hinata that's so good damn it fuck me now!" Temari cried out and begged Hinata the same way she had. Hinata nodded and grabbed the strap on installing it as Temari rolled onto all fours wiggling her ass teasingly while bracing herself.

"Here goes Temari-Chan you slut!" Hinata boldly whispered showing the strap on back inside Temari who howled in delight. Hinata grabbed a hold of Temari's hair buns and pulled on them as she thrust deep giving Temari back what she had received. Temari responded in kind bucking against Hinata's thrusts as the bed rocked underneath them. The two then talked back to each other as dirty as they could, driving each other on wanting to push each other to the limit of sexual ecstasy.

"Fuck me Hinata-chan harder make me cum big!" Temari screamed raking her fingers against the sheets ripping them. Hinata moved faster stretching Temari open until she came squirting wildly all over Hinata and the bed before collapsing exhausted and totally worn out. Hinata slowly slid out and drank down Temari's juices from the strap on before lying down and sweeping the blonde into her arms.

An hour later…

Naruto and Gaara had returned from the border and were looking for Hinata once they hadn't

discovered her in the guestroom. A servant had mentioned Temari had been seen with Hinata but wasn't sure where they had gotten. The two knocked on Temari's room and were shocked as a tired Temari answered the door and a naked Hinata was seen behind her.

"Wait what did you two do," Naruto stammered blushing as Gaara blinked in stunned silence wondering what his sister had been doing with there guest.

"Oh we just gave each other what the other needs," Temari frankly said. She then shut the door leaving the two guys to slowly work out what happened and what was going to happen in just another minute.

The End

There you are my first Naruto Yuri fic. Hope you all enjoyed and as I would love feedback no flames or negativity please

Any suggestions for future fics are most welcome to.

Bye for now

And 1


End file.
